1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an organic compound, and a light-emitting element, a display module, a lighting module, a display device, a light-emitting device, an electronic device, and a lighting device each including the organic compound.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a storage device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light-emitting elements (organic EL elements) including organic compounds and utilizing electroluminescence (EL) have been put to more practical use. In the basic structure of such light-emitting elements, an organic compound layer containing a light-emitting substance (an EL layer) is interposed between a pair of electrodes. By voltage application to an element, light emission from the light-emitting substance can be obtained.
Since such light-emitting elements are of self-light-emitting type, light-emitting elements have advantages over liquid crystal displays when used as pixels of a display in that visibility of pixels is high and backlight is not required. Thus, light-emitting elements are suitable as flat panel display elements. In addition, it is also a great advantage that a display including such light-emitting elements can be manufactured as a thin and lightweight display. Furthermore, extremely high response speed is also a feature thereof.
Since light-emitting layers of such a light-emitting element can be successively formed two-dimensionally, planar light emission can be achieved. This feature is difficult to realize with point light sources typified by incandescent lamps and LEDs or linear light sources typified by fluorescent lamps. Thus, light-emitting elements also have great potential as planar light sources applied to lighting devices and the like.
Despite their suitability for a variety of electronic devices, displays or lighting devices including light-emitting elements as described above have plenty of room to improve their performance and cost competitiveness. In order to achieve this, materials that have better characteristics and are easier to handle are required.